This invention relates to a primer composition for priming a substrate surface to increase the adhesion of a sealant composition to such a surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a primer composition for priming a substrate surface which has been coated with a coating or paint to increase the adhesion of a sealant composition to such a surface.
Urethane sealants and adhesives are known to provide high tensile strengths and tear strengths when used to bond materials. Such sealants and adhesives are especially suitable for use in automobile manufacture for the bonding of a windshield to an auto body, wherein the firm bonding imparts additional structural integrity to the automobile body. However, some urethane sealants do not bond glass to painted metal sufficiently without the use of a primer to prime the metal substrate. Pimers for use in improving the bonding of glass to painted surfaces are known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,511 which describes a primer comprising a film-forming resin and a strong acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,794 describes a primer for bonding to both glass and metal surfaces which comprises 10 to 20 parts polyester resin, 4 to 5 parts polyisocyanate cross-linking agent, 3 to 9 parts carbon black, and 66 to 83 parts volatile solvent. However, although such a primer is adapted for use on both glass and painted surfaces, it is often preferable to use different primers for priming the metal substrate and the glass which have optimum adhesion characteristics for their particular use in order to meet stringent federal motor vehicle safety standards when such a primer is used to bond windshields in automobiles. Further, it is not especially cumbersome to use multiple primer products during a glass installation process since separate applications of primer to glass and primer to paint are still necessary when a paint primer is used. Therefore, paint primers with improved adhesion characteristics for adhesion to painted surfaces are desirable.